


if the crown fits

by roastedsunflowerseeds



Series: ranboo-centric fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Family Dynamics, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Might be OOC, No Beta, Short & Sweet, about 300 words, author is soft for phil ranboo and technos dynamic, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roastedsunflowerseeds/pseuds/roastedsunflowerseeds
Summary: A quick scene I thought of and just wanted to write down. Friendly reminder this is just about the characters and not the ccs, if any of them are uncomfortable with fanfictions I'll take this down.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ranboo-centric fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158977
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	if the crown fits

Ranboo huffed, running his free hand through his hair before continuing to search through his chests for his signature crown. A few items were strewn messily on the floor (he really needed to organize his base) and he couldn’t seem to find it. He swore he had it a few hours ago, but he’d blacked out for some time and couldn’t remember where it went

“Why does it look like a hurricane has gone through here?” Techno asked dryly. (Ranboo knew he wasn’t trying to be rude. Or.. too rude, at least. He wasn’t sure sometimes.)

“Hey! It’s not _that_ bad!” Ranboo protested, looking over at Techno and standing up.  
  
“Are you gonna answer my question, or..”  
  
“I lost my crown,” Ranboo admitted, mildly annoyed. It wasn’t that big of a deal to him, but it was somewhat a comfort item. Techno simply retorted with his usual Techno charm and left to do _whatever_ \- Ranboo didn’t think much of it.

However, the next day, whilst Techno and Ranboo were talking casually, Techno stopped the normal conversation for just a moment, and with a very, _very_ exaggerated sigh, pulled out a new crown from his inventory. It looked similar to Techno's, but was still distinct enough to be Ranboo's.

“Since you gave me that replacement axe, I was obligated to give something back.” Techno declared, shoving the crown into Ranboo’s hands. “This doesn’t mean we’re _friends_ , this is simply a trade.” He clarified, and Ranboo had a stop himself from beaming, instead just nodding.

“Thank you. This has been a good- er- trade.” Ranboo offered awkwardly. Techno nodded gruffly. “Very beneficial on both sides. A business relationship.”  
  
Ranboo traced over the crown’s details gently before placing it on his head, breath catching in his throat. _It fits perfectly_ , he thought happily, thoughts being interrupted by Techno ruffling his monochrome hair. “See? You look great, maybe one day you’ll be as cool as me.”  
  
Ranboo immediately brightened, then clearing his throat and rapidly nodding again. “Ri-right. Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t even mention it. Trade, remember? I was obligated.” Techno huffed.

“Right.. of course.” 

He made sure he would never lose the crown.


End file.
